Artsy love
by AveHic
Summary: Eren is a freshman at Titan university. One day he run in in the hot senior Levi Ackernam. And due to both majoring in art they have an advanced class together. What will hapen when they have an assingment where they shall work in pairs? Future M. But not in yet This is mt first story ever so bear tha in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The meeting**

 **Author's note :** This is my first story ever and i´m not a native english speaker so warning for bad spelling and grammar. Anyway college AU. Eren x Levi. Also Levi is taller than Eren.

Words of story: 1672

* * *

 **Eren pov**

I was walking with my friends on the last day of the second week, all on our way to our different classes that we majored in. I was majoring in art, well painting and drawing to be precise. I was a first year, a freshman. As I was walking- with coffee in hand- to the school square -as everyone called it- together with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Reiner and Annie, the horsefaced douche aka Jean decided to open his mouth.

"So you´re going to go and do finger paintings now?" Jean asked me. He was pissing me of but i tried to cool my head down. "Yes, Horseface that is exactly what I do, thanks for asking." I said voice dripping with sarcasm. "What?! You actually do that?" I saw how the other visibly facepalmed themselves at Jeans idiocy. "How can someone like you major in LAW?!" I asked/screamed at him. When marco took his hand from his face he grabbed Jeans collar and dragged him to the law and biology building while shaking his head. The other looked at me then we said our goodbyes and walked to our respective buildings.

As i turned around, I did not expect to walk in in someone and spill my coffee all over the other person. I looked up terrified in the man's eyes and boy was that a mistake.

The man before me had beautiful steel gray eyes but it had an undertone of sky blue. He was taller than me with raven black hair and an undercut. He was well built and I could see the defined muscles under his thigh -once white- t-shirt. He also wore tight black ripped slacks. He had a leather jacket with black converse on his feet. But what caught my attention the most were his facial, he had sharp contours and a small nose with a nose ring. His eyes was piercing and his browse was knitted together with a piercing. In short, he was HOT like model hot. I finally snapped out of my trance when he talked to me.

"Oi, watch where you´re going brat." He said like it was no big deal that i just spilled hot coffee on him. He didn't seem angry just irritated and annoyed. Like ... maybe he was used to this kind of stuff happening to him?

"Oh My God! I´m so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said hurriedly while pulling out an napkin and trying desperately to wipe the coffee away but ending up making it worse. He grabbed my hand with a "TSK" sound to stop me.

"It's no big deal I have an extra in my locker." he said and started to walk the same way i suspect he came from. I stared after the man wondering who he was. He hadn't told me his name but neither did I, I hadn't had the time to... but i hoped I would get to meet him again. And soon.

* * *

 **Later in the classroom Eren's pov**

I now sat in my class, waiting for every student to fill the classroom.

But I couldn't concentrate, the hot stranger from before was haunting my mind. His black hair piercing his steel gray eyes the way he acted. He was just my type! I was deep in thought, not paying interest in what was going on around me. Well at least not until i heard our teacher Dot Pixis.

"Welcome class." He said until he looked up and saw that it was one of the mixed classes. This class was an advanced paint and drawing class and there were students from different years here. Some were Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Seniors. However i thought it was fun

"Okay class the first assignment you have is a pair assignment. You are to work in pair as you s..." Dot stopped talking when the door slammed open to reveal the hot guy from before. But he had a new t-shirt on. "You're late Ackerman."Dot said while looking at the Ackerman hottie. " _So is his name Ackerman or is that his surname? It must be his surname."_

"A brat spilled coffee in me so i had to change t-shirt Pixie." He said and ... " _Oh fuck he had spotted me."_ looked at me straight in the eyes. "How many times do i have to tell you do not address me like ´Pixie` do you understand that Riva?" Pixis said with a snarl. "Take a seat Riva." Pixis said and gestured Ackerman towards me, I looked around and obviously it was the only empty seat.

Ackerman sat down beside me with a "tsk" and looked at Pixis as he continued where he left of. "As I said you are to work in pair as you sit. The assignment are a music video where you are to borrow a song or melody from the advanced music majors. You are going to make a fitting animation, collage, slideshow with pictures or whatever you want. But it's going to be focused on a feeling, for example sadness, anger, love, envy or lust a feeling And you must both have felt it." Dot ended before he continued again. "Today you are to learn more about your partner and discuss the project." He looked around at every person in the room before turning and writing what he just said on the whiteboard.

I glance over in the seat next to me only to find the Ackerman hottie stare at me. "You can start now, this lesson is only for you and your partner to learn to know each other." Dot said when it was quiet in the classroom.

I slowly turned towards the Ackerman hottie. "Uhh... I'm sorry about your t-shirt." I said while looking nervous. "Don't apologise I'm used to it, so what do you want to focus on?" He said it like he was bored and he looked bored to for that matter.

"Wait what's your name. If we are going to work together we should at least know each other right? I mean it would be harder to communicate." He looked at me like I was stupid or had a second head."Find my name is Levi. What is yours?" He didn't sound polite at all. His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm Eren, nice to meat you Levi. But please let me repay you for the t-shirt, please!" I whined. Why did I whine to repay him for his t-shirt when he said it was fine?

"You already did." Levi said annoyed. " _Hm, Levi Ackerman i loved how his name roll of my tongue. Wait WHAT?! Focus Eren you have to focus this is your first assignment of college don't screw it up because you already have a crush. Wait did he just say "You already had paid me off?"" The thoughts flew around in my head as I tired to get a hold of the situation._

"What did you say? I haven't repaid you." I looked him dead in the eye."Yes you have, now I don't have to go out with bushybrows and shitspecs on a dinner." Okay I was lost totally lost. I didn't have a clue of what Levi were talking about. "Huh?" That was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Two of my so called friends drag me out every friday. And thanks to you I have to get that stain out, thus making me busy tonight." I still felt lost I didn't know who those people were and I sure as hell hoped it wasn't his boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Okay... you're welcome I guess. Anyway have you felt sadness, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, are you mad at someone? What should we do this thing about. What emotion should we have?" I had to know if he was dating someone and it was the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Yes, no, yes but that fucker is already dead." He deadpanned. I didn't understand his answer. "What do you mean? I didn't understand your answer."He looked at me shook his head and explained.

"Yes i have felt sadness, no I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. And last but not least, yes I am angry with someone but he's already dead." Levi said it slow and paused a little between every word. "What about you?"

"Well... yes have felt sadness. I'm not dating anyone and i am angry with someone but he's in jail." I couldn't resist to look down at my hands. I missed him but I hated him at the same time. _"He deserve it, I mean he did abuse me. He almost did it to Mikasa."_ I felt a tear roll down my cheek with the thought of my father.

Levi didn't interrupt me he just sat there looking at me. I was glad he didn't ask what was going on with me. He did make me feel better thou even if he didn't say anything or did anything.

After some time I was awoken from my thoughts bay someone shaking me, it was Levi. "Oi, brat the class ended." I panicked as he said that, we haven't decided on what to do for the project." Calm down brat. I can do the music and the feeling we'll have is Sadness, due to your reaction and what I've been through. Is that okay?"

I looked up at him and dried a tear away. "Yes, that should work." I said the with a smile as a thought hit me.

"What do you mean by "I can do the music." Isn't we supposed to to go and ask an advanced music major?"

"Yes we were. But I also major in music and I'm in the advanced class so we'll be fine by ourselves." He didn't smile he just said it with bored expression. He waved at me before turning and leaving the classroom.

I was left in a haze but who has time for that. I packed my stuff and left. Right now I had to get to my next lecture which was math, And unfortunately I had that one with Mikasa.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Okay first chapter done. Tell me what you think and if i have to think about something. I'm going to update it next week or when I'm done with the next chapter. And I don't know how long this story will be anyway hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Marias Bar par 1

**Chapter 2 part 1: Marias Bar**

 **Author's note:** Thanks to everyone that decided to continue reading. O know that i said a week and I'm aware that it's been two but I've been preparing for NP. And it's a pain in the arse. Anyway this chapter is up and I will put the chapters up with atwo week interval. And even if i wanted to post it on Sunday next week I can't. Because I'm going to se Sabaton! *(*+*)* So this chapter will be about Eren and the gang going to the bar Marias' rose. Also the gang (erens gang) are differnt ages. And so ther are in different schoolyears to. So I will write the ages and paring that are in this story.

(Jean, 18 X Marco, 19) (Reiner, 21 X Bertolt, 21) (Connie, 18 X Sasha, 18) (Ymir, 21 X Krista, 18) (Annie, 18) (Mikasa, 18) (Armin, 18) (Eren, 18)

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Eren was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in his shared apartment. He was trying to tame is wild hair. Eren was frustrated, his hair wouldn't stay down. He sighed and walked out in his living room where Mikasa and armin was waiting.

It was saturday and the gang was going to bar Maria´s Rose. They may not be alowed to drink but this bar did let 18-years old in. And with Bertolt working in the bar there, it was easier to get in.

"Are you done or are you going to lay every hairstrawby itself dow?" Mikasa was anoyed at eren. They were alredy late and Jean didn't stop texting and calling to nag at them.

"Yes, Mikasa I am. My hair is a lost cause anyway." Eren threw on his jacket over the AC/DC t-shirt he was wearing. He also had black converse on and black skinny ripped jeans. Eren turned towards Mikasa and Armin that was still seatid on the couch.

"I'm done now, so are you comming?" He saw how the stood up and started to move towards the hall where Eren was waiting. "WE were just telling jean that YOU are done. And that we are on our way." This time it was Armin that opend his mouth to complain at Eren. Armin wore black jeans with a beige t-shirt and a black cardigan that he let be open. While mikasa wore black skinny jeans and a black loos crop top with a rock'n roll sign in white.

They headed out the door and down to the second hand bought 2005 Mercedes-Benz. When they were all seated in the car with Armin infront of the steering wheel they were on the way.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

When Eren, Mikasa and Armin arrived they were greeted with a sight not to be forgotten. There was Jean, Ymir and Reiner brickering with one of the two guards. Ymir looking like she was going to kill the guard. Connie was holding a half dead Sasha, most likly due to for long without something to eat. Bertolt and Annie stood in silence next to them while Krista tried to calm Ymir down. Keyword TRIED to. Ymir had her clenched fists in the air redy to strike the guard.

Jean, Reiner, Ymir, Krista and didn't se The trio come their way. At the same time Bertolt and Annie aproached Mikasa. Mikasa and Annie embraced in a hug and Bertolt offerd a small "Hi"

Armin went to Sasha and Connie pulling out a choclet bar and at that Sasha came to life. She snatched the bar from Armins hand and ate it in one bite. She looked at Armin with the eyes of a madman. She slowly stalked foward only to stop when Armin threw a müsli bar to Connie who caught it. Connie threw Armin a terrified look and threw the bar in the air ffor Sasha to catch.

Eren shook his head and looked over his friend again and at that moment Maro came out of the door only to find his friends scattered around the entrence. he saw how Reiner and his beloved Jean arguing with Ben one of the guards.

"Hi Ben. It's okay they are with me." Marco said to the tall bulky darkbrown haired man. "Okay, but how old are they? The look fairly young." Ben looked over them and lingered on Eren and Armin. His eyes held a dark glint that was scary for both Armin and Eren.

"They are old enough to get in but some is not allowed to drink but I'll make sure they don't. So don't worry Ben."

"As long as you have controle over it i supose i canlet them in. But make sure the ones that are not allowed to drink don't drink."

"Will do sir." Marco turned to the rest and whistled to get their atnetion. He raised his hand and waved for them to follow him in to the club.

 **In the club. Eren Pov**

Marco showed us to a booth near the stage to the left. We all sat down with Mikasa, Armin and Annie in the middle of half moon shaped table and couch. They were to ones most likly not to move. On their left was Reiner and Bertolt and on the rigtht was Jean then Sasha and Connie and I was at the end.

When we were settled down ereryone started to talk. We did'n talk about anything i particular. We talked about everythingg and anything. Me and Jean was trying no to kill each other while Sasha and Connie acted like a wall between us. Annie and Mikasa was talking about haning out tomorrow. Bertolt and Armin was talking about school, while Reiner just sat there and litsening to the liive music.

"This music is quite goot to be honest. It may be a cover of a cover but shit, it's like the one singing made it his one made it his own song." Reiner said out of the blue. he looked if anyone had paid attention to what he said. But it seemed like no one exept me heard.

"Yhea, you're right. Isn't it Hurt with Johnny Sash?" Iasked Reiner and turned towardes the stage ignoring Jean trying to piss me off only to see a hot raven haired man.

"Yes. It's Hurt." reiner awnsed my question but i couldn't even spare him a glance. On stage was Levi, Levi Ackerman with an acoustic guitar, playing a longer intro before he started to sing.

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

His voice was so smooth but raspy. And it sounded like he was singing about himself and not a cover. I remember what Levi told me during advanced art class about his family it wasn't suprising.

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

When Levi sang the chours I saw how a little next to non existant tear ran down his cheek. I felt like I could feel his pain radiate from him. When he continued with the song Marco came to our table to take all orders. Bertolt and Ymir ordered a tequila bottle so they could have a competition. Reiner ordered a virgin mary drink while the others ordered sodas or water in Armins case.

"Hey Marco? Could I as a minor order a drink to someone who is old enough?" I asked a little bit shy with my friend eyes on me.

"Well I could probably make an exeption. Who is it and wht do you want to order?" Marco smiled like he knew who it was to.

"What would you recomend to a semingly sad person?" I whispered in his ear. He smirked toward me and whispered back "Well vodka is good to drink if you want to drown your sorrow but i would recomend a bloody martini."

I looked at him before replying "The second one i think would be better." Marco looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, and who do you want to give it to?" Marco you sly little...

"You alredy know. So don't act so smaug." I felt a busch spred across my sheekes. I turned my head away from Marco only to see my other friends that i forgot even existed. I quickly turned my head again.

"Okay, okay I'll stop teasing you. I'll get the person the drink. And I'll asume you will pay with card?" Marco smiled an inocent smile. i whiped out my card and the took it woth the rest of everyone elses cards.

"Kay, so your drinks will arive soon." Marco turned and walked to the bar and got eyeryone their drinks. When he was gone the others stared at me all with a smirk on their faces.

"WHAT?! What is it? Don't look at me like that." I fidget in my seat. the others stares burned holes in me.

"So who have you seen now?" Annie said. "Yhea have you seen a hot little lady?"Jean said. My face, neck and ears was tomato red. I could feel Mikasas stare boar holes in me.

"Okay, so here are your two shotglases Rei, Ymir. And your bloody mary Bert. The sodas sot everyone else and a water to Armin. Eren I will deliver the drink to the special one in a few minutes.

"Thank you Marco." I manged to say. Marco returned to the bar and taking a few more orders and deliver a few driknks to others before i saw him with the blody maritni on his way to Levi.

I saw how Marco gave Levi the drink. He looked confused but he took a sip non the less. Levi looked around the bar again until he stoped and looked atwhat I could only asume to be me? I saw how levi looked my way and _"Did he just wink?"_ I got red as a tomato and i turned to my friend yet again. They looked at me with a questioning my red face.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Okay so I'll leave it like that and exuse any spelling errors or grammar. I was to lazy to even double shek it this time. Anyway I will update in two weeks. And then It will be both erens and levis pov. So until then have a good time everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 Marias bar par 2

**Chapter 3: Marias Bar part two.**

 **Authors note:** Okay, I'm back. I hope y'all are good. And i know this is out late but it's a long chapter in comparisong with the privious ones. In this chapter we will ha a little Levi pov. And (not because anyone cares) but Sabaton was grate. So I will have one of theis songs in this chapter. I will list the songs that I use to. Anyway let get the show started. And I won't read it thrue so any errors made will stand if no one coment on it. And i have an relationship guide. and note that Levi, Erwin and Hanji is over 22 years. They have treveled their own path both light and dark and worked. And Isabel and farlan is alive in the story and is good friends with levi. isabel is in the same homeroom as Eren. And a lot of the story is lyrics.

Words of story: 4917

Song: Hurt with Jhonny Cash. To hell an back with Sabaton. I wan you bite with Chris Crocker.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything exept my imaginaton.

(Jean, 18 X Marco, 19) (Reiner, 21 X Bertolt, 21) (Connie, 18 X Sasha, 18) (Ymir, 21 X Krista, 18) (Annie, 18) (Mikasa, 18) (Armin, 18) (Eren, 18) (Hanji, 23 X Mike, 21) (Gunther, 21 X Erd, 21) (Petra, 20 X Olu, 19) (Isabel, 19 X Farlan, 20) (Erwin, 24) (Levi, 26)

* * *

 **Levis pov**

Today was the day I work on Maris bar. Its saturdayand like always I have work to do wich is singing. I only did it because i wanted to have some fun, I disn't need the money. I had inherited enough from my mother and father even my uncle.

But of coures my oh - so called friends - had to tag along. I wasn't suprised, they always did. I didn't really have any problems with Eyebrows, Mike, Gunther, Erd or Petra. The ones i just couldn't stand was shitspecs and copycat. The got on my nervs. I had the luxury to be on stage, like I was now. It was soon my time to play one of my favourits songs a cover of a cover of the song Hurt. I coverd Johnny cash versin of Hurt. It was a good song but I could relate with it. I let my gaze sweap over the ocean of faces before i started.

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything_

I let my eyes sweap the crowd again when a sertain brown tuff of hair cought my eyes. Eren i belive his name was. He looked towards me with admiration maybe. I took notice of his clothes he wore an Ac/Dc shirt with black ripped skinny jeans and black didn't look hot as the most would think he looked cute. I hate to admit it but he caught my interest fast.

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt_

I felt my self lose controle a bit, I couln't stop the tear the left my right eye. The song just teard in the right strings. But I kept singing it was the only way for me to realy express my self. I finished the song and went to the table where The idiots sat. Just as I arived foureyes just needed to hug me and cry all over my clean chlotes.

"Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I was irriteted i just wanted to take a sip of whiskey before i continued. _"Yhea drinking on work? Well it will help me in my next performence."_ The boss aka doubble working Pixie didn't care al slong as we didn't get to tipsy. Wich in my case didn't happen until al least eight glases of whiskey. All my friend was leightweights but i was en extremly heanyweight.

"She stole your whiskey and got drung rith of the bat. But what did you expect?" For example. The others could at least down two glasses of whiskey before they got drunk but with Hanji, she just had one and is alredy drunk as fuck.

"So I'll have to go get new drink then? Has she paid her tab?" i looked at hanjis boyfriend Mike for the awnser. He looked at me and shook his head as an no. Just as I turned to get myself another drink a waiter with darkbrown hair and freckels stood in my way.

"Sorry to interupt Sir but someone bought you a drink. Although I am not alowed to tell you who. I hope it tase well." Freckles handed me the bloody martine and walked of again. It got me wondering _"Who could you be little alcohol giver?"_ I saw how the idiots looked at me and the drink. They had heard everything.

"So who is your secret admirer Leeevvviii!?" Hanji sait in a sing song voice while she swayed side to side where she sat.

"I don't know Shitspecs." Iawnsered with a scowl. I one again let my gaze wonder over the crowd. And once again the same person as before stood out.

The Eren kid looked intensly at me like ha was waiting for something. I took a sip from the drink and saw how Eren snaped out of his trance and we locked yes. That wsa when it clicked, the drink was from Eren. I took another sip and winked before I saw tow he got tomato red and turned. I downedthe drink, turned and placed the empty glass on the table before I returned to the stage. I had one more song before I could embarrass Eren.

The whisteling started before the drums base and gutiar came in as wall as my guitarr.

 _A short man from Frence_

 _A man of the wild_

 _Thrown into combat,_

 _Where bodies lie piled_

 _Hides his emotions,_

 _His blood is running cold_

 _Just like his victories,_

 _His story unfolds_

i sang in a deeper voice to get the song right. i Also changed a few word for it to fit better with me. Like Texas to France.

 _Bright, a white light,_

 _If there'd be,_

 _Any glory in war_

 _Let it rest,_

 _On men like him_

 _Dead men will never come back_

I took a deep breath before I sang the chorus. With the words going to hell and back wich in my opinion i had done with the murder of my parents and being taken under the wings of my uncle and get to kow he killed my parents and living n the street s and abunch of other shit i had to go through.

 _Crosses grow on Anzio_

 _Where no soldier sleeps_

 _And where hell is six feet deep_

 _That death does wait_

 _There's no debate_

 _So charge and attack_

 _Going to hell and back_

I contunued the song with the same fire as I always did. I sang with my heart and poured my soul in it. It sounded cheesey but I loved to sing and paint the rest was just a hassard to go through everyday. sure a was thankful for where I was today but still. The scares was still there. And that was one of the reasons I always ackte like I did.

My attention was one again caught by the brownheaded oceaneyes. Eren was staring at me. He looked impressed and amused. Like ha was having a blast, like i was hoping. _"Fuck! How the hell did i get caugt in his net that easily? I hate feeling like this. Something bad alwasy happens when i like someone or just care about them. But it's no use to keep myself at bay if anything I'm going to turn it on him insted. I'm gona make him feel like this."_ I felt alittle bit mean... maybe? The feeling was scary. Well I might as well build tha exitement up first.

I decided to sing a few other songs before I was going to make him crawl under his skin. Under my hole preformance I was watching Eren. I saw how he was talking eith his frends and castign glanzes at during the hole time. I could see everytime he blushed because for something his freiend said. He would also blush when i threw him a smirk. I could also se how de winked at me e few times or even threw me a blow kiss. But at the same time I saw hov non of his friend saw him do that.

It was time for little brake. I hoped of the stage and emideatly got attacked my fangirls and of course Hanij. Hanji jumped on my back as I politly toled every other girl and some bous to leav me alone. When i got to the table with hanji still on my back she jumped of and kissed my cheek for som fucking reason.

"Hi big bro! I see you found my classmate huh?" Isabel and farlan was now here. At least there was someone i didn't even remotely disliked here. She was a little like Hanji but not as irritating.

"What do you mean piggy?" Ah yes piggy. I could practicly see steam coming out of her ears as i caled her that. I had given her the nickaname when we three hen Farlan and I was living on the streets of France as kids. She got the nickname all because she always had her red hair in pigtails.

"I and Hanji saw how you oogled a certain somone. That was why Hanji kissed your cheek. Oly to see the reaction that he would give." Isabell had a mishvious smirk plastered on her face. And if I was right Eren would be pouting if I looked over there.

I looked over the table and noticed that the martini galss was taken care of and instead there stod my water that i always kept in the freezer behind the bar. I opened the cap and took a long dring. I screwed the cap on again before turning to the bar to get me another bloody martini.

"Damn I didn't know how good the martinis was here." I muttered to muself. As I reached the bar the freckled boy from before stood there. He was new that much i knew. _"He must have started here last week or the week before that. After all today was my first day back for this year."_

"Hey freckels, what's you name?" I looked him up and down he was weating the usual bartender- and waiter chlotes on this place. Black slack vith a white dresshirt with a black appron with Marias Bar logo on it.

"Hi. My name's Marco Bott. I just started two week ago." The brat Marco awnsered.

"Who mixed my martini before?" If it was the kid who mixed it, then I have to give him credit for it. It was the best bloody martini I've ever had.

"Oh, that would be me sir." Marco said and i was plesantly suprised. He must be younger than 20 years.

"Then I want another one. And tell your friend 'thanks for the first one'. And just call me Ackerman. after all we are collueges from now on." I saw how he reacted when i sayd to thank eren. he stiffened where he stod. "Tell the brat not to stare on the one he buys an drink. And put the thing he buy for the rest of the evening on me okay?"

Marco just stared on me like I had lost my mind. I know it sound cray just to pay for some more or less stranges drinks and food but who cares. The brat was cute and he did bought me a drink so i could return the favor. An he is a college student. he shouldnt even be abel to buy me one drink.

"But Ackerman he often buy a round to his friend and he is a sponge. He may be underage for drinking but he drinks sodas and water like a sponge." Marco exclaimed while he somehow continued with making my drink. When he was done he poured it in to a glas and handed me it.

"Frankely I don't care. Whaterver he buys I'll pay for it, is that understood brat?" Marco strugled with his words before he gave up. he nodded his head and iturned around only to see eyebroe flirting with a blonde kid at the bar. _"Huh he must be one of Eren and Marcos friends."_ He guy was short as fuck with a bowl cut hairstyled hair. And he looked fragile. Erwin looked like he was enjoying himslef and it was a change. He had loosened up a bit. But I saw my chans to teas him for a change.

"Hey bushybrows don't wreck him. And kid don't get scared, Comander Bushybrows seems to like you." Erwin and coconuthead turned toward me. The blond kid got beat red in his face while Erwing knottedhis bushesin anger and irritation.

"Shut up old man." Erwin was practicly growling at me and what did I do? I just keep smirking while raising the martini to my lips to take a sip befre going to the stage and teas eren.

Just as I got on the stage i placed the marini on a sidetable and looked over tha audiens to see Eren arguing over paying his soda with Freckles. Eren turnd his head towards me and blinked in confusion.

"Now the next song I want to dedicate to someone special. I bairly know him but he is a teas so why not be the teaser for a while." I said it in the mike while looking straight at Eren. His hole face was red and it looked like he wanted to dig a hole and dissapear from the world above him. I chukled while I got ready. He looked cute. "Just don't feel offensed. I want more than the song but we would have to work to get there you kow? Okay ocean eyes?" Eren tensed at the nickame and only got redder.

"But here we go. I hope you all enjoy." The rest of the audins was murmuring about who i was talking about but as soon as the music started it was forgotten and everyone shered.

 _It's Le Acker_

 _You know it's not about romance_

 _It's just about whats in your pants_

I ovbiously used a stage name. I didn't want any stranger to know my name. Though some knew throuh school but i couldn't change that.

 _Screw hello_

 _You had me at sex_

 _Don't need no intro_

 _Let's skip to the bed_

 _From the head to your toes_

 _Legs up over your head_

 _From begs to moans_

 _We're both seeing red_

Eren was twiching in his seat and the reddest coulor I've ever seen adored his face. He looked so cute. It was impossible to not think he was cute.

 _Some believe in love at first sight_

 _But this is just lust on the first night_

 _If it turns into more than that's alright_

 _But right now I don't want your kiss_

 _I want your bite_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

Oh. I had to fight the hard on I was starting to get. I could just emagine Eren under memoaning out my nake as I pounded in to him. I had never felt like this toward enyone ever before. But Eren he just sparked something inside of me. I wanted him so bad and I would not stop at anything to get him. This I promised myself.

 _The way you're making me hot_

 _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _Lost control, but not get mislead_

 _Don't ask for my phone_

 _Yeah we're just sex friends_

 _Who needs clothes_

 _when you're covered in men_

 _You never know_

 _The hand I will lend_

 _Some believe in love at first sight_

 _But this is just lust on the first night_

 _If it turns into more than that's alright_

 _But right now I don't want your kiss_

 _I want your bite_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

Oh how I wnted thos lips on mine. Eren was squirming in his seat and he was red. I wanted his lips and his body under me all flushed and bothered as I was stretching him. No I couldn't think like this now. I had to end the song and after that my shift would be over. Just a little more.

 _The way you're making me hot_

 _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _It's just a one night stand_

 _Maybe even just a five minute jam_

 _Yeah, I'm sure you'll rate your gram_

 _But your sex is all I'm interested in_

 _So please don't put me in your plans_

 _Just put me in your mouth_

 _Yeah put me in your hands_

 _You're not the one for me_

 _You're just the one for my pee pee_

 _I want your bite_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _The way you're making me hot_

 _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _Oh, oh baby just bite me_

Soon done. Soon I could get out of here and take care of -for now- under controle problem that was threatening to arise at any second. I looked toward Eren again. He was gazing around only to stop at something in one of the corners at the bar. I shifted my gaze at what eren was watching at only to see Bushybrowa making out with coconuthead. I felt that that the 'problem' was dead now. I smirked knowing that coconuthead was in for a treat. _"Uhg, gross. Fucking gymclass ruins your mind whith that meny naked teenagers. And Hanjis and Isabelles dare a year ago. "_ I shivered as i thought when the boys lost a bet towards Hanji, Isabell and Petra. Long story short it ended with all of us getting our dicks messured. With me ending first and secon Erwnin. Anyway coconut head was in for a treat as I said. I looked back at eren to see he was looking over his friends, awnsering something and turining to me again.

 _I want your bite_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _The way you're making me hot_

 _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

 _Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

 _The way you're making me hot_

 _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_

 _Gonna rock your body all night_

 _It's lust at first sight_

I endedd the song and took a sip of my martine and a few gulps of water as well. I then turned so I was facing the dance floor and the croud.

"I hope youenjoyed the song but that was it for me this evening. I hope I'll se you all next saturday. And for the one i dedicated the son to I especially hope you enjoyed the song and will think it over." I saw eren stand up and sprinting to toward the door and grabing coconuts hand on the way. Coconutheat looked suprised as did bushybrows by being ripped apart.

I packed my stuff and sighed. I went to put it in the lockorroom to get it all tomorrow. Just now I really had to get some fresh air and a smoke. I walked to the door expecting to see Chad and Ben on guard duty but only Chad stood there with pople up to his nick trying to get in.

"Hey Chad, where's Ben? Isn't he working tonight?" I asked him. helooked at me befor continuing to go trhough lists of guests. And letting them in.

"I don't know he said he was going to take a leak. He said he would thake the staff entrence. Did you see him in there Levi? It's starting to get a little of much for me to handle. And He went for five minutes ago." I could see it was much for him. He was sweating bullets and he looked stressed. But what got me wondering was Chad. He wasn't in the staff bathroom so where could he be.

"I haven't seen him. And he wasn't in the bathroom either. Could he have run in to some friends? I know he was going to party with his friends tonight. He told when I got he-." I stoped talking thinking i heard someone scream. But it seemd like it was my imagination.

"Maybe. But that asshole better not leav me hanign for long." Chad said to me in an irrtated huff.

"I'll go check she ally if I see him." He grunted as an wanser before he continued letting peple in.

I walked toward the ally where the staff-only entrence was located. But then I heard it again a muffled scream. Mu muscles tensed before I bolted in acction. And what I saw in the ally only got me seing red.

* * *

 **Eren Pov**

I couldn't sit still. I tried my hardest to hide my boner from the others who gave me no atention now anyway. I was listening to the song intently. His words he said before played in my head 'I want more than the song but we would have to work to get there you kow'. He wanted more? _"Could he mean like boyfriend-sich way? I have to talk to Armin as fast as the song ends."_

As the song ended i stood up and sprinted toward the door and Armin. Armin had one hand on the mans chest and one on his back. As i was about to pass them Ireached out for Armins hand, grabed him and draged him out of the bar.

As I draged Armin out of the door he finally registred what was happening and sarted to struggle. I looked backa at him with a sirious expression and he stopped struggeling. I draged himin the nearest allyway and stoped.

"What was that for Eren I was having fu..." He got quiet and he bluched a little.

"Do you remember when I told you about my partner in art class? He was the one singing tonight and he, maybe me to have been looking at each other all night and then when he was going to sing his last song he said and i quote " I want more than the song but we would have to work to get there you kow? Okay ocean eyes?" He was looking straight at me. And the son he sang was your favourit. I want your bite! What does it mean Armin you have to help me. I thinks he's hot but I- ... I don't know" I swung my arms wildly about me. I din't nkow what to de. Me and Levi bairly knew each other.

"Well Eren. Firstly you should not ckockblock your best friend and secondly ... just talk to him I'm sure he would be happy to just go on a date with you if he sant that song."

"But what if he just want a fuck bud..." I stopped talking as I head somone chukle behind us. I turned around and there stood the guard from before.

"Well, well,well. If it isn't Marcos littel buddys. Did I hear you talking about fucking someone?" The guard, Ben, said as he neared us. He looked at me and Armin like we were his pray.

"No." I awnsered crudly. I turned armin and started to walk the opposite way that Ben came form but we got stoped by three others. They were tall not as tall as Levi but they ber bulky. Hey were snickering at us where we stood. Armin and I glaced at eachother before we started backing. I backe right in Bens chest. He took my wrists in his hands. He griped my hands hard and it hurt but that didn't matter.

"Armin run!" I screamed at Armin but he was to slow. One of the other guys got him before he got past Ben. The guy who was holding Armin was a silver headed man with a brown stubble. I and Armin was strugeling against the mens hold of ur wrists. I felt how ben shifted behind me only to knock me toward one of the other men, one in a red shirt. He held my hands behind my back. Ben closedin on me before he groped my private area.

"Heeeeelp!" I screamed. Ben gave me a ackhand and held the hand over my mouth. Ben ripped my shirt of exposing my bare chest. I regretted leaving my jacket inside. I saw that they had done the same thing to Armin in the corner of my eyes. I saw how thetears stremed down Armins face. _"I gotta save him. He is to inocent an fragile to got through this."_

I opened my mouth and bit Ben har enough to draw blood. I took a deap breth.

"HEEELP!" I hoped somone heard. Ben straightened himself before he got up to me and hit me in my chest. Kicked my legg and gave me a right hook. I felt the blood strem from my face and i was feeling weak. I looked up at Ben to se he had pulled out a pocket knife. I glanced at armin that was stairing terrified at me. I looked back at Ben before closing my eyes waiting for the blow but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Levi standing before me and ben laying unconscious on the ground. Levi chrged at the guy holding me and Levi knocked him out with one blow. He quicly and stealthy closed in on the one with a red shirt. Levi kicked the mans legs and made him fal to the ground so he could punch the man in the face. Levi quicly got up from th ground and floored the last guy. They were all out cold.

Levi looked at me and Armin before he gave Amin his jacket and me his t-shirt. He went down the ally and called on someone.

"CHAD! Call the police!" levi yelled beofe he whipped out his phone and diled someone.

"Erwin come out to the staff alley. Eren and coconut was attacked. And tell Isabel to tell Erens other friend so come out here to under stood?" I just sat there. Levi ha djust saved me and Armin from beign raped. I saw how another man came running in into the ally. He said something to Levi that I dind't registrer. Levi started to walk toward me, or so I thought. He passed me and continued toward Armin ande crouched down before Armin.

"Oi, coconut are you okay?" I could see Armin was choked but he maneged to nod. Levi gave him a shot nod before he scoped him up and acrried him past me and then put him down. I felt jealous. Levi then turned to me and approached.

Once he was close he crouched down infron of me. He put one of his hands under my chin and lifted my hean examening the cuts and already formin bruses. He scoped up me to and walked over to Armin and sat me down. While Levi ws doing this i saw how the man Chad was cuffing the four other guys. I looked at Levi again- now at the phone calling an ambulance. Then i continued, Armin was shaking but it seemed like it was sinking in that he was nowsatfe and then I looked at te opening to the ally when i heard someone say Armins name. It ws the guy he had been making out with before.

The man Erwin I asumed ran over to men and armin. He looked consrened even though he and Armin just met. Armin gazed upatthe blonde man and the gates burst. He was now crying and the man was now hugging him. I saw how Levi ended the call and locked eyes withvme and my heart raced. He sat down on the ground and pulled out a handkerchief and dried away some of the blood on my left cheek. he leaned foward and gave me a small kiss. He once agail locked myes with me and sais.

"Would you go on a date with me Eren?" If my leg and chest didn't hurt so much I would have been hugging him by now. I saw how his eyes eyes radiated concern and a hint of anger, but reconed it was against the guys who beat us.

"Well... I would have to repay you for saving us. But couldnt we go on two dates? One for me repaying you and one as a date date." At first he looked saddened put the when I said two dates he perked up. I took a deep and shaky breat before leaning forth to kiss him fully on the lips. He was suprised but melted in to the kiss fast, I wanted to qontinue the kiss but was interuppted by my friends yelling my name and some others asking Levi what happend. He gave me apat onthe thigh and then stod up and at the same time the police and ambulance showed up. They asked everyone to back away exept of course me, Armin and Levi.

The ambulance staff hoisted me and Armin in the ambulces with Mikasa accopany him by my orders. And I asked if Levi was alowed to go with police decided to sak us what hapened in the hostital. I told the gang to meet us up at the hospital if thay couldn't wait until tomorrow. And so told Levi his friends and ust like that we were on our wat to the hospital with Levi holding my hand.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Okay so anothe chapter is done. And I know it's long and contains grammar and spelling errors. So f you want you can tell me about them. but until next time. Ta Ta.


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital and a secret reveale

**Chapter 4: Hospital and a secret revealed.**

 **Authors note:** Hello everyone! I know It's been a long time but I have an reason: my grandfather have been in the hospital and he got worse the sunday for two weeks ago. Last sunday I was sleeping, It may have been an schoolbrake but i was working, so yhea. Anyway this chapter will be about Levi and Eren talking things through at the hospital and a little secret will be reveald. Like the most times I haven't read this through so if there is any issues just tell me.  
And as a bouns for me being late I've written an one-shot with fem eren so feel free to take a looka at that. + I'm going to do a nalu one-shot as ssonn as posible to if you ship them.

 **Words of story:** 2937

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything exept my imaginaton.

(Jean, 18 X Marco, 19) (Reiner, 21 X Bertolt, 21) (Connie, 18 X Sasha, 18) (Ymir, 21 X Krista, 18) (Annie, 18) (Mikasa, 18) (Armin, 18) (Eren, 18) (Hanji, 23 X Mike, 21) (Gunther, 21 X Erd, 21) (Petra, 20 X Olu, 19) (Isabel, 19 X Farlan, 20) (Erwin, 24) (Levi, 26)

* * *

 **Eren pov**

When we arrived at the hospital I was rusched to the an room only to get me schecked and I had two broken ribs, a sprained foot and a cracked lip. Other than that, I was fine at least acording to me but ask Levi thought I need to be in bedrest.

 _"I don't understand why he is so ... protecting? We've just known each other for a total of a day. So why?"_ I couln't stop thinking about it. I had to ask him about it later.

Now I was sitting in a white room with Levi by my side and my friends in the waitingroom. Levi and I was waiting for news about Armin and to get my lip stiched. Levi were holding my hand, using his thumb to stroke the top of my hand.

"Levi?" I had to ask him. He looked up in my eyes and tilted his head.

"Yes Eren? What is is?" He gazed in my eyes like he could se my soul. I felt how my heart skiped a beat. It may have looked like Levi was boared but his eyes reveal everything. Every little emotion. I took a breath before i asked him.

"Levi why are you so worried? I mean don't misunderstandme I like it but why? We've only kown eachoter for a day." I felt so scared. What if he relised thath i was right and we were moving fast. What if he don't want to be tgether anymor?

"Well I lost my parents to my uncle, my uncle raised me in France in the criminal undergrounds. Then he left and I found my best friends aka Sis and Bro and during the time we lived together on the streets we was taken in by a perverted old man. He took advantage of sis and we were to late. It changed her for quite a while. I just know how it could have ended."

Levi averted his gaze from me to his hands. He let go of my hand and fiddled with his own hands. I couldn't do much more then examine him. _"He... he was worried because he knew what could have happened to me, the same thing that happened to his sister."_

I followed his forearm up to his bicept where i noticed some scars that i asumed came from his time on france criminal streets. I looked at his shoulers and down his chest to his stocmact and past his croch and down his legs and then at his face.

"Levi, what happened to your sister after? How did she recover?" I might have crossed a line ther because I saw how his whole body twitched. He didn't look at me, he kept his gaze at his feet now.

"She found comfort that it wasn't her first time and that she didn't get pregnant." Levis voice was just a whisper in the forest at this time.

"I'm glad to hear that. I do wonder, would I be alowed to meet them. Both your sister and brother?" I really wnated to meet them. They semems interesting and I wanted to meet the folks that Levi saw as his family. "He!"

I saw how he leande backwards in the chair with a smirk on his face. His whole face just said mischievous. He took a deep breath before leaning foward again. Levi had his ands clapsed infront of him with his elbows on his knees. He let out the breath before he spoke.

"They're just waiting for me to let them see you. Before you ask, I tell them everything. After all it's just them, Erwin, Hanji and Mike that can read me, or well except Mike. You'll undrestand when you'll get to meet him. Anyway yes you'll get to meet them soon." He took a hold of my hand once again.

"Are you serious? I'll get to meet them?" I felt like a little kid. But I was exited to get to meet them. He was leaning fowards towards me and I felt how I started to lean foward. My eyelidss started to fall when all of a sudden the dorr slamed open to reveal the doctor that had scheked me before. Me and Levi bolted away from each other. Unlike me Live only returned to his previous seat and for me a blush spred over my cheeks to my whole face and by neck and ears. The doctor cleared his throath.

"Uhum. So I got a special painkillef for your ribs. And Whe have cheked the X-rays and your lungs are fine. You friend is also fine so we will let you go now." The doctor finished as he folded my chart and gave us a firm nod. He then showed us to the waiting room where both my and Levis friends.

"Eren! What happened? Are you okay? How didyou get a broke lip? Does it hurt? Did the titan there hurt you?" Mikasa came running towards me with questions flying here and there. At the last question she pointed a finger at Levi. I felt the anger crawl in me trying to get out.

"Quiet! Mika I'm fine and Levi didn't do anything except saving me and Ar. I'm sure Armin have told you alredy." Mikasa became speechless as she saw our interwined hands. She eyes squinted her eyes at Levi and turned her head to Armin looking for confirmation. Armin gave a short nod.

She took walked up to me and embraced me in an akward hug, me and Levi still having our hands interwinded. She turned her head so she could whisper in my ear, to low for Levi to hear. Well at least I thought so but him being him you never know.

"Okay, I belive you but I'll still keep an eye on him." She gave me a squeeze and threw a glance at Levi and squeezed me again but this time to tight. I flinched and this Levi noticed. He tugged on my arm successfully pulling me out of Mikasas embraceand in to Levi's side. He laid his arm gently around my waist successfully making me blush.

"Levi!" I whisper yelled to Levi. The other was still staring at us but no one said a word before one of Levis friens tackled hugged us. Levi punched her in the ribs to get her away from us then she talked.

"AWWW. LEVIBOO HAS FOUND HIMSELF A FUTURE HUSBAND!" The girl was quite lound and meny in the waiting room turned their heads to glare at us.

"For fuck sake Hange can't you be quiet for once?" Levi was rubbing is nose with his index finger and thumb. He was muttering profanitys under his breath. It seem like he was ploting to murder her.

"Aw, don't be so angry my little grumpy face. He's quite lovely, delicate and oh so cute." The girl Hange was walking all around me, poking and pinching to examine me. She had seperated us so I was now standing on my own with levi two steps awy from me. I didn't know what to do so I stood stiff as a stick. Hange continued to examine. She lifted my arms, walking in circkles around me. I did however feel Levi's irritation grow.

Finally he swatted her hands away from me thus rescuedme from the uncomfortable situation. He replaced his arm around my waist and headed towards the entrence.

"It's getting late Eren should head home ang the some rest, same for you coconut. You both need some rest. I'll drive you home." Levi glanced ar Armin for confirmation but he shook his head.

"I'll go with Mikasa. Eren you go ahead and go with Levi, was it?"Armin smirked knowingly at me then walked out with Mikasa and the others. Mikasa was constantly throwing glances at me ower he shoulder. She looked worried but her expression said 'If he lays a finger on you I'll kill him' she looked downright scary.

"Did you forget Levi? You drove us." Another girl with red hair and pigtail. She seemed shipper. She was swining back and forth on the balls on her feet.

"I din't forget, but I thought you and Farlan could take the bus." Levi felt that i hip bumped him at Farlans name. It was his brother and sister. I could meet them.

"I guess I'll drive you two. Anyway Izzy, Farlan this is Eren. Eren this is Isabel and Farlan. Eren wanted to meet you two." Oh the blushes didn't seem to end. Levi knew just how to embarrass me. He walked pass Farlan and Isabel. We made our way to Levi's car that i guess someone drove here. but before wesetteled in the car I glanced nervously at the doors. I didn't know where to sitbut luckely Levi spoke up.

"Eren will ride shotgun and I'll drive. And if you two start making out in the back seat I'll kill you." Levi's mode got impossible dark in zero point seconds. At the same time that it was scary it was also funny seeing Levi like this. His looks was serious but also jokingly at the same time. Levi headed towards the drivers dor soI followed the cue and climbed in the passenger side. Farlan and Isabel climbed in on each side of the backseat but huddled close togheter.

"So Eren do you stilllive with you parents? Or do you live alone?" Isabel asked with a happy tone. I tensed up at the firs question and Le vi did the same. Levi slowly turned around and with a deadly serious expression said.

"Eren's like us. He lost his parents. Lets change the topic. Eren whats the adress?"Levi turned to me with an apology written in his face. In the backseat Isabel took a sharp breath at what Levi said. She quickly mumbled an apology before she became quiet.

"It's okay Isabel, it happened a long time ago. My home adress is Wall Maria street 4B." I saw how Isabels face got softer as she looked at me. I glanced to se Levi giving me a short nod before he started the car and drove in my apartments direction.

"But still, losing onse parents is a tough thing. And call me Izzy all my friends call me that and with you being my bros first real boyfriend you're atomaticly a friend of mine. By the way don't give a fuck wath Farlan says. He's overly protective, not as much as Levi though so watch out." Isabel started to rambel about random stuf. I couldn't help to let a giggle out. She was funny and by how Levi acted he wasn't irritated by by her shananigans. It actually seemed like he ejoyed it.

"So do you live with somone and what up with that scar in your neck?" For the firs time Farlan opened his mouth. He cut Isabel of in her rant about something that i couldn't keep track of. His question stung a little with Isabels question from before but it didn't suprise me that he asked it. Althou he had a knowingly glint in his eyes.

"Yhea, I live with my sister Mikasa and my best frien Armin. The scar is from my summer before my senior year in high school." I scratched my neck and glanced at Farlan. Farlan gave a short nod while looking in the distance. Levi was glaring at Farlan through the rearview mirror scowling at him. He that I was observing him so he foused his eyes on the road again.

I settled down in the front seat looking foward at the road. In back seat I could hear Isabel and Farlan whispering about something but i couldn't make out what they said. I glanced at Levi, his face down his throath, his shoulders, his chest down his biceps to his hands on the steering wheel. He was clutching the wheel. His knuckles was white. I examined his face a little bit more closly, his eyes was narrowed, brows knitted and his lips was pursed.

"OW!" I jumped when i heard Farlan yelp in pain. I quicly turned around to se Farlan rubbing his ribs and Isabel crossing her arms over her chest. Isabelsmiled an inocent simel at me and winked bfor she looked out the window. I sat back down in my seat and glanced out the window. I sae that we were on my street now. I could see my apartment building.

"The red apartmenbuilding there." I said to Levi pointing at the building i lived in. Levi stiftly noded. He parked in one of the parking spot infront of the building. When he'd parked outside the building he climbed out the car and went to my side opening the car door, I stepped out.

I felt the cold wind of the night air chilling me down. Levi grabed my hand and went to the doors of the building.

"I'm sorry for those two, they're morons. For now give me your phone." I gave him my phone with out questions. He took my phone and somehow got in, he didn't know my password. He typed in something and handed it back to me.

"I saved my number in ther after *Ackerman Levi* call or text me tomorrow morning first thing. For now go get some sleep. You need it." Levi had placedhis hand on my shoulder and was rubbing it up and down. He was so gentel. I smiled a little. He started going back to the car where Farlan and Isabel was. I couldn't se so much in the night and especially with the car being illuminated by the streets lights. But I heard a high pitched OW come from the car and i guess it was from Farlan.

Levi was now thre steps from me when I grabbed his jacket. He stoped and turned to me. I didn't think I acted like I had done it before. I gave Levi's arm an har tugg successfully bringing him in for a kiss on the lips. He didn't respond at first which scared me but then reacted with much fever. He embraced me and took control wich i gladly let him do.

I felt how his toung slid across my under lip, I gave no resistant I let him in and I could feel how he explored my mouth as I did with his. When we broke away from each other for air, I pulled out a little from the embrace.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I blurted out before I ran in, in my apartment building.

When I came to my door I quickly pulled out my keys and entered kicking of my shoes at the door. I ran past the living room where Armin was asleep on the couch and Mikasa sitting beside him. She was embracing Arimin in a motherly fashion. She lifted to se me making my way to my room, she looked worried. I was breathing heavy and all flustered and red faced.

"HI Mika. I'm going to bed. Seya tomorrow morning. G'night Sis!" I ran to my room and slid down the door to the floor. _"Hw coul I be such a coward? I kissed and ran with my tail between my legs. Ugh!"_

I stood up and went to bed with once.

* * *

 **Levi Pov**

"I can't belive he did that." I was mumbeling for my self on the way back to my car containing Isabel and Farlan. "Those fucking idiots."

I climbed in into the car seing Farlan nursing some places on his body where Isabel had punched him. _"He fucking deserve it."_ They had hell to pay now. They was staring at me waiting fro what was to come.

"How dare the two of you? Are you fucking serious? How stupid can the two of you be? First of all how could you ask him about his parent Isabel? Second Farlan how do you even dare to ask him about the scar on his neck? You two will be lucky if you survive! I'm gonna make sure the two of you cant tal-." I was interupted by my phone, I fhised it out hoping for it to be Eren but instead I was greeted with a picture of him and Hanji on disneyland.

"What do you want shitspecs?" I growled in the phone. I was at my limit and no one culd calm me now. I felt that I was driving without even knowing it and judging by the reactions from Isabel an Farlan we weren't in any danger, well at least not me. For them it was a different story.

"Put me on speaker phone." Two good thing with Hanji. One she sobered up quickly and two when she was serious she didn't beat around the bush. If she was seriou you didn't mess with her so I put her on speaker phone.

"Okay good. I won't beat around the bush. It's him? Eren Yeager? The Eren Yeager, the one from our summer in Shinganshina isn't it?" As I said she don't beat around the bush when she's serious.

"..." I stayed quiet. I was irritated and angry to say the least. For once it wan't on Hanju but Farlan and Isabel. Especially Farlan he would be lucly to be alive by the end of this.

"You didn't awnser me. Is it him Eren Yeager from Shinganshina? And we're meeting up at your house." Hanji said as she continued to wait for my response

"Yes it's him. It's that Eren Yeager from Shinganshina." I awnsered crudly.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Okay so a little bif of clifhanger and once again sorry for the long wait. But anyway please leave a review it helps. Hejdå Allihopa. Ses nästa gång.


	5. Author's note

Author's note: Hi everyone this will just be an Author's Note on this story.

Okay so I'll be gone from monday till friday and I haven't packed. It's also my first time in another country that is more than 20 minutes away and I'm going with my school. I'm kinda freaked out about it. So I'll be busy with that. And I'm going to update this story once every month because I just can't update in time.

So, I'll see you next week stay good.


	6. Chapter 5 Do I know you?

Chapter 5: Do I know you?

Words of story: 2803

* * *

 **Eren's pov**

As I woke up I felt nervous it was sunday and I had promised Levi that I would call him. "Ugh why had i run?" I told myself as i sat crossed legged in the living room. Mikasa and Armin was piering on me from the kitchen and Armin was most likely holding away an angry Mikasa. Miksa was very protective over me but she can be extreme at times.

All of a sudden my phone buzzed, scaring the living shit out of me. I let out a owf as i made contact to the floor. I clambered of the floor and onto the couch wit my phone a few centimeters from my face. I felt excited it could be Levi. I struggled with the lock on my phone. When I finally unlocked my phone I saw that it was just a notification from some random game on my phone.

I sucked in a breath and let my instincts take over. I did tell I would call him so Levi would probably not call me in the first place. I Let out the breath when I pressed the caller ID "Hotti ch Tallie" aka Levi. I heard how the phone rang one time, two times and then at the third time he picked up. I was to nervous to speak so I sat there with a phone to my ear and my boyfriend at the other line waiting to say something.

" I asked you to call so we could talk not me waiting for you to say Hi. Hi Brat" Levi sounded hoarse and sleep deprived. He also sounded slightly annoyed. I wonder if he just woke up.

"Uhh. Hi Levi sorry. I'm just nervous. Ehh forget what I said. Did I just wake you up? It sounds like that." I just said I was nervous to him. I feel like jumping off a brigde. He will think I'm a total wussy. I fell to my side on the couch, trying to merge with it. I forgot that I was talking to Levi until I heard him laugh.

"One that's adorable, two you don't have to be nervous, three yes you woke me up but it's okay and four I just want you to come over if you have time. So what do you say? Can you come over? My sis and bro are home but they won't disturb." Levi was more or less pleading by the sound of things. I didn't have anything today, no work and no homework.

"Yeah I'll come over. But where do you live?" Levi and I had only know each other for about two days and the first time we met but above that we only started dating this weekend. I looked back over the couch only to see Armin standing there and making thumb up gesture.

"I live at Armoured street 1 a big white house. I'll see you in a bit Brat." That was all ha said before he hung up. I bolted up and ran to my room I had change clothes. As I was rummaging through my drawers something finally hit me just as Armin came into my room. Levi said he lived on Armoured street.

"Armin! He said he lived at Armoured street! How is that possible? I mean I know he has mne because he inherited but still? If I caught what he said, he lives in a house to not an apartment." Now why the big fuss? Armoured street was one of the city's most expensive streets to live at. The people that lived there was loaded the whole bunch of them.

"Okay, so what? Eren if you like him don't worry about it just go there and hang with him don don't forget this." Armin threw me something and when I looked down at it I saw it was a pack of condoms. Why did Armin of all people have this? He has never really been attracted to anyone before Levi's friend. I stuffed the condom in my pocket without a thought and put on a white t-shirt that went good with my fitted black pants. I stuffed my feet in my black sneakers. I hurriedly made my way to the kitchen and got the keys to the car.

When I had my keys I called out to Armin and Mikasa if she was even still in the apartment i didn't know but I wanted to hang with Levi. I instantly started the car and drove towards Armoured street 1. It was only a 15 minutes drive but it felt like an entirety.

I finally arrived at the hose that was supposedly Levi's and parked the car outside. I made my way out of the car and up the pathway. On my way i analyzed the house. The house was big like crazy big and white. It looked neat and the front porch had a porch swing in one end and on the other was a little table and a sofa all the furniture was in black and so was the front door.

I stood before the door for a few minutes before I knocked three times and waited. I heard light steps from the other side and my heart started racing. I waited with anticipation before I heard a crash, profanities and what I think was struggling of someone being dragged away with force. I just got more and more nervous. What if It was the wrong house? What if something was going on in that house? I couldn't keep thinking as the door slammed open to reveal Isabel.

"What are you doing? It sounded like you kidnaped someone." Isabel started to laugh. She finished her little fit of laughed and pulled me in. I took a look around and it was as neat and beautiful from the inside as from the outside. The hallway was big. It had a black shoe shelf with brand shoes in it and coat hanger with only three jackets. The furniture was black and the walls were white. In the center of the hallway was a big staircase that lead up to the second floor. I looked at Isabel again. She just smiled at me and and signaled me to take of my shoes.

"Oh me and Farlan only took down Levi so I could talk to you. Anyway… If you hurt Levi in anyway I will castrate you and strangle you with your own dick. Okay? You can let him go Sweety!" Isabel was scary. When I met her she seemed so sweet and nice not like she was now. But I feel like I've heard it before. I looked the same direction of Isabel's gaze and saw Levi making his way into the room. He looked a little sloppy but it still looked hot.

"I tied Farlan outside and started the sprinkles just so you know aaaand I stripped him to his underwear and the girl in the next house over is outside. Never ever do that again or I'll sell him to that girl. And good luck." Levi seemed pissed. He averted his eyes to me and i froze. He stalked towards me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me flushed against him. I had loosed all capability of thinking and didn't even notice when Isabel ran outside to save her boyfriend.

"Hi Brat. You know yesterday you just ran before I was satisfied." All of a sudden I found myself in a heated liplock. Levi had his arms around my waist and I moved my arms to lay them around his neck. His tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened to let our tongues collide. My legs went weak but Levi's hold around my waist kept me up. It was so overwhelming and although I had my first kiss from Levi it still felt like I had done this before.

Levi separated from me when the need for air became overbearing and we parted ways. A string of saliva still connected us. We were both panting and slightly flushed. Levi rested his forehead against mine and lazily gazed in my eyes. I smiled up at Levi and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips and hugged him tighter and rested my head on his shoulder. He rustled my hair and from the sound of it smelled it to. He let out what sounded like a content sigh.

"Levi where are the scissors? And where did you get zipties from? Ohhhhhh. "

We bolted apart when we heard Isabel squeal. She stood like an excited five year old girl. Her knees were slightly bended and her hand were clenched into fists which she held by her mouth.

"Oh my GOD you're soo cute together!"

Levi and I were both blushing hard as she skipped to what I assumed were the kitchen to get the scissors. I was still looking in her direction as I felt Levi tugging my arm. I directed my head toward her instead of Isabel and we started to walk. We went through a big room with a sitting area, TV, pool table and a mini bar. We went through the open glass doors on the left of the sitting area to a smaller quite empty room with a staircase. Levi who was in front of me still holding my hand climbed the stairs that lead to a long corridor with two doors on the left side and one on left and one at the end. Levi lead me toward the first door on the left and as we entered I froze in shock.

I found myself in a big bedroom. It must have been as big as the living room. At the center between the door we just came through and another small door at the other side of the room was a king size bed. It looked like 20 people could fit in that bed. To the right of the door we came from there was bookshelves and a small desk logged between them and on the left was a drumset, at least three electric guitars four acoustic and a few other instruments like keyboard and a violin. Right in front of the across the room was double doors and to the left of those doors was a sitting area with a big TV. The right side of the bed from the double doors were the bookshelves and on the right were a easel and a drawer and between the paint corner and the bed were a glas door the lead to a veranda. The other wall between the paint corner and the sitting area there were another two doors. I stood in the middle of the room and just staring around me.

I lost all train of thought and just looked around. I had never seen a bedroom this big it felt as big as my apartment. The thing that looked the most interesting was the big bed. It looked so comfortable and like you could just sink in it. I body moved on it's own and before I knew it I was seated on the bed. It was comfortable although I can't understand how anybody would be able to sleep in it alone. It would feel so lonely.

I felt how the bed shifted and then arms circling my waist and pulled me close. I loved when Levi hugged me, I felt secure and familiar like I had done this before. Levi gave my neck a light kiss and then retreated. I turned to see Levi lie back on the pillows and gesturing me to come over.

I crawled to the middle of the bed and awkwardly sat by Levi until he grabbed my neck and smashed his lips against mine. For once I took the chance and traced is lip with my tongue he opened his mouth with no second thought. I was not ready with how dominating Levi were, Levi took control in zero point two seconds. I put my hands on either side of his face as he tilted our heads to deepen the kiss. After a minute of solid kissing ve separated panting. We gazed in the other eyes and after a while be both smiled and Levi returned to lie against the pillows and I laid down with my head against his chest. I felt how I started to get tired and before I knew I was out as a light.

* * *

Flashback Eren pov

" _I laid in the sun on the beach with my head on Levis thighs. Levi was reading and stroking my hair only stopping to turn the page. It was so relaxing. The beach was quite calm, not too many people just some families or a couple or two but this was just for now. Later in the summer the beach would be crowded._

" _Hey Levi how could I be so lucky to have gotten you?" I and Levi first met when I came here. I succeeded with crashing my car into his fence and I had to work it of by fixing his fence but hey look where that got me. Levi put down his book and just looked down at me. He then leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead._

" _Well you hit my fence and broke it. You had to pay it of. I'll not complain though. It was a fantastic sight to behold." Levi hit my forehead and then kissed me on the lips. I just wanted to stay with Levi forever I never wanted this to end. But all good things need to have an end._

" _Levi, Eren! Come on we have to go or we'll be late for the concert!" Hanji of course it had to be fucking Hanji. Levi and I stood up and packed our things. We walked hand in hand to the parking lot. As we arrived I remembered that I needed to go to my stay while being here and I had to get my car home._

" _I'll see you later sweetie." Levi and i shared a passionate kiss before ve parted. Before I got in my car I heard Levi grunt an 'I love you Brat'. When i drove by his car I had the window down._

" _I love you to Levi see you later." Levi waved to me and blew me a kiss which i catched. I returned to the road and made my way home to the simple one room apartment that i shared with one of Levi's friend. I turned on the radio and to my pleasant surprise my oh so called lucky song came on. I couldn't help but sing along._

 _ **I got my first real six-string**_

 _ **Bought it at the five-and-dime**_

 _ **Played it 'til my fingers bled**_

 _ **Was the summer of sixty-nine**_

 _I was drumming my thumbs on the steering wheel. I stopped at a red lights and over the sound of the radio I heard the police siren. I didn't pay much attention to it and as the lights turned green I rolled forward. As I was in the middle of the crossing was when everything turned wrong. I looked out the passenger window when I hear a screeching sound and what I saw was horrifying. A car speeding towards me in full speed with three cop cars behind it was going straight towards me. I saw how my life flashed before my eyes. I saw when I saved Mikasa, all the good times with Armin and Mikasa. I saw my family my mother father but the thing it all came to was Levi. Everything came to slowmoo when I saw Levi. I saw every moment I've had with Levi._

" _I Love you Levi" I whispered with a tear running down my eye before the car crashed into mine then everything went black._

* * *

I bolted up from the bed with tears running down my cheek. The dream wasn't a dream that much I could tell but what happened? Have I met Levi before have we been together? I felt how levi sat up behind me and i sniffled.

Levi's arms were around me in an instant. He turned me around and dried my tears. He looked me in the eyes questioning me and I shook my head as a response. I didn't trust my voice. Levi sat with his arms around me until I spoke up.

"We've met before haven't we Levi? In Shiganshina this summer? We were together." I asked. I was grabbing onto his shirt crying my eyes out once again. I didn't remember everything only that I and Levi had started to date the summer before school started and then that accident happened. As i asked the questions I felt how he stiffened.

"Yes"

* * *

Okay so I know I delayed the update once again and I have no explanation.

Cliffhanger so how will this plan out and what did Levi and Hanji and the rest talk about? Find out next time.

And I had a great time on my trip despite the fact that it was me and like 50 other students on a bus and a hotel for only two days and the rest on the buss in a five days trip.


End file.
